


Like Home

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichuuri Week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Beaches, Detroit-era, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, Male Friendship, POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichuuri Week, Pre-Series, Shippy Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: After growing up together in Hasetsu, Phichit and Yuuri both miss it when they move to Detroit. Phichit has an idea that might help.





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Phichuuri Week day five prompts "childhood friends au" and "homesickness."

Phichit misses Hasetsu. He may not have been born there, his parents having moved from Thailand to Japan for his mother's job when he was only a few years old, but it's the only real home he's ever known. Detroit, with its busy streets and bustling sidewalks and constant noise is so much different than the sleepy little oceanside town he's used to.

If he's having trouble adjusting, though, he knows Yuuri is even worse off. Between the two of them, Phichit has always been the adventurer, willing to take risks and go new places while Yuuri prefers the safety of what he knows. Though he'd managed to make the leap for the sake of his career, Phichit knows Yuuri is terrified of Detroit.

Which is why he he's here, sitting in his car waiting for Yuuri to finish his last class of the day and join him, having promised a surprise. What Phichit hadn't told him was that it was something meant to help both of them with their homesickness. He really hopes it'll work.

The car door creaks open, and Yuuri swings inside. “Sorry I'm late,” he mutters as he shoves his messenger bag in the backseat. “Our professor kept going on and on about how he isn't going to extend the deadline of our very first essay...”

“It's fine,” Phichit assures him. “Here, put this on.”

Yuuri catches the little bundle Phichit tosses him and stretches it between his hands, giving Phichit a quizzical look as he pulls out of the parking lot. “A stocking cap?”

“Yep. Pull it down over your eyes. Where we're going is a surprise.”

Yuuri's brows furrow but he does as he's told. Phichit waves a hand in front of his face to make sure he can't see through the dark material, happy at how much his friend trusts him. “Okay, good, now leave it on until I say so.”

“I'm going to die in here,” Yuuri mutters, the words muffled by the dark fabric. “I'm already sweating.”

“I'll open a window,” Phichit says sweetly and does.

“Thanks,” Yuuri deadpans.

Phichit grins.

“So how long until we get wherever we're going?” Yuuri asks. One hand raises to fidget with his makeshift mask, but he doesn't take it off.

“Not long,” Phichit assures him. He carefully maneuvers the car through the city streets, still unused to the sheer amount of traffic. He's grateful he'd been able to find a cheap vehicle so fast, though, and that in cases like this where he wants to go somewhere public transport won't take him, he can.

The city starts to give way to smaller suburbs, and soon the giant blue slab of Lake St. Clair fades into view in the distance. Phichit takes the road around the lake, glancing at the map on his phone to find the way. (Another reason it's lucky Yuuri can't see – he definitely wouldn't approve of that.) Then Phichit finds what he's looking for, a turn-off to a small dirt road surrounded by trees. He's glad when he reaches the end of it and the tiny parking lot is empty, as his research had predicted it likely would be at this time.

Yuuri looks around blindly when the car comes to a stop. “Can I take this off now?”

“Not yet,” Phichit says. “Stay there.” He climbs out of the car and goes to Yuuri's side. “I'm going to lead you, okay?”

“Okay...”

Phichit takes his arm and guides him out of the car, kicking the door closed before leading him across the parking lot. Luckily, the path they take is broad and flat. It only takes a few moments to reach the other end where nature opens up before them. Yuuri starts when his footing suddenly goes from packed dirt to sand, and Phichit squeezes his arm reassuringly.

“There.” Phichit brings them to a stop and positions himself behind Yuuri before pulling the hat off of him.

“Oh...” Yuuri breathes as he takes in the sight before him. The lake stretches out as far as they can see, serene blue. The tiny beach is covered in fine beige sand and strewn with shells and driftwood. Gulls cry overhead, the only thing that breaks the silence along with the gently lapping waves. “It's like Hasetsu.”

Phichit smiles, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and resting his chin on his shoulder. “It's like a little piece of home for us. I know you miss it.”

“And you don't?” Yuuri asks lightly.

Phichit doesn't answer, but they both know what's unsaid. “There are a couple of these places around, little beaches that don't get much traffic. We can come here sometimes and hang out.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“I'm glad. Because I may have brought a picnic this time.”

Yuuri turns, grinning. “You really are the best, Phichit.”

“I try,” Phichit says modestly. “Now we just have to go back to the car and get it.” Yuuri leads the way, tugging his hand.


End file.
